


Last Dance

by orphan_account



Series: Interlude [5]
Category: K-pop, SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flashbacks, GOT7 - Freeform, Hospitals, M/M, Music, Onesies, Radio, Slow Dancing, actor!Minho, bigbang, idol!jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jimin could remember a time when he was happy.He remembered when him and Minho were just two people who were in love. They weren’t an idol and an actor, with schedules that never matched and put them on other halves of the world at any point in the year. They stayed up late feeding each other bites of ice cream in their onesies listening to the radio to catch BIGBANG’s latest song, or slow dancing to GOT7 and sharing lazy kisses at three in the morning.And then Jimin remembered the tears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know - how can I ship Minho and Jimin together when they barely interact if at all? Lemme put it this way: Jimin is known as a happy ball of sunshine (Hoseok the energetic ball of sunshine) who is always positive on life. I know that he's more three dimensional than that, but since this is an AU series, I decided I was going to give Jimin a backstory that would make people sympathise for him (even though it's with someone that nobody ships with Jimin at all). You may not ship it outside of this series...but do understand why I made it a thing here (also, who wants to punch Minho in the face yet just reading the summary? Nobody makes our Jiminie cry anything but tears of happiness).
> 
> I was listening to the song of the same name by BIGBANG when I wrote this so bare with me.
> 
> This was actually supposed to be in the next installment but it felt out of place so I moved it to its own story. Bare with me as I attempt to finish that one.

Jimin could remember a time when he was happy.

He remembered when him and Minho were just two people who were in love. They weren’t an idol and an actor, with schedules that never matched and put them on other halves of the world at any point in the year. They stayed up late feeding each other bites of ice cream in their onesies listening to the radio to catch BIGBANG’s latest song, or slow dancing to GOT7 and sharing lazy kisses at three in the morning.

And then Jimin remembered the tears.

He remembered getting home to see Minho packing yet another suitcase with clothes to last him over a month away from home. He remembered how  _ angry _ he was that the other was choosing to leave South Korea for his career for months at a time instead of finding local acting roles and staying with Jimin. He remembered not understanding how Minho could leave with a straight face and sometimes even a smile while he was leaving his fiance behind to fend for himself.

Jimin remembered the countless fights they had towards the end, how Minho was distancing himself instead of holding Jimin in his arms and trying to fix whatever they had broken in between them. He remembered the shouting and the lumps of the sofa on his back as he slept yet another night on it because he refused to sleep in the same bed as Minho.

The silver haired man remembered the day everything went to Hell, when Jimin got the call from Big Hit Entertainment telling him that he had been accepted as a trainee for them. He remembered being so excited to become an idol, only to have Minho brush him off because he was pouring over a script for an audition. That argument had escalated into the biggest fight they had ever had, and it ended with Jimin throwing the ring back at Minho and leaving the small apartment to run to Yoongi’s place in the pouring rain. He remembered Yoongi seeing Jimin’s state and becoming instantly worried, gathering the younger up into his skinny arms just as Jimin’s knees crumpled. He remembered Seokjin being there too, rubbing circles onto Jimin’s back and not saying anything about the sudden empty space on his ring finger.

The hardest part was remembering the letter that Minho had left him, when Jimin went back to the apartment the next day. He remembered walking in and instantly feeling like something was missing, and it had only been confirmed when he saw the sloppily written letter on the kitchen counter, his engagement ring sitting on the corner of it.

Jimin rubbed a thumb over the ring - now sitting loosely on his right ring finger - and let out a suddenly wet sigh, running a hand over his silver hair. He hated thinking about Minho, but he knew that he would never be able to stop loving him. They had been together for so long that Jimin couldn’t even remember a time that he hadn’t had the older man by his side, whether they were friends or anything more. It had been over three years since he had seen him, though. And the texts that he had received just hours earlier didn’t help to soothe Jimin’s worries.

Even after three years, he was still hopelessly in love with Choi Minho.

Meeting Tony and talking with him at the cafe had been a lovely change of pace, and it had proved to Jimin that he could finally move on with the right person, but just a few text messages and he had already been pulled back into Minho’s orbit. He looked back on his meeting with Tony and couldn’t stop comparing his smile to Minho’s, or that Tony was taller compared to Minho.

“Jimin-ah, is everything okay? You’ve been awfully quiet.” Hoseok’s voice broke through his thoughts, and Jimin looked up from his hands to meet Hoseok’s eyes. He hadn’t been a part of their friend group when Minho was still in his eyes, but maybe an unbiased opinion was what Jimin needed.

“I’m fine, Hobi-hyung. Just worried about Gukkie.” Jimin said, nodding his head once, and Hoseok accepted the answer even though he could see right through Jimin’s words. He simply slid an arm around his friend’s shoulders and hugged the smaller man close, pressing a comforting kiss to Jimin’s temple before letting him go. Jimin let out a shaky sigh in response and brought a hand up to run it through his hair, but the ring went flying off his finger in the process.

Having been the only one to see it go off, Jimin stood up on sore legs and kept his eyes on it as it rolled across the white floor, stopping once he saw the ring hit someone’s shoe. Naturally, the silver haired man wanted to apologise for getting into the other man’s personal space, so he looked up to greet the other man with a tired smile, but he froze in his steps. Jimin watched as Choi Minho bent down and picked up the ring, studying it for a long moment before looking up to see Jimin in front of him.

“T-that’s my ring.” Jimin said, cursing himself inwardly for stammering in front of his ex-fiance, and Minho took a step towards him. The silver haired man took a step back and let out a shaky breath, biting down roughly on his bottom lip.

“You kept it.” Minho said, looking back down at the ring with what could have been awe in his eyes (Jimin refused to believe it though, with how the older man had left him just a letter explaining why they couldn’t be together and not having the guts to tell him in person).

“It’s mine. You gave it to me.” Jimin said, straightening up just slightly to seem taller as he tried to keep his voice from wavering. He hated that he had always been sensitive with emotions, but that didn’t stop him from continuing on with what he was saying. “And I would like it back.”

“Of course.” Minho said, and Jimin watched as the other man seemed to be composing himself for a moment before holding out the ring. They stood there for a long moment before the latter quickly snatched the ring out of his hands, ignoring the tingles left on his skin from the bare contact that they had just had. Jimin slid it back onto his right ring finger and stuffed his hands in his pockets, ignoring how Minho’s big brown eyes had followed the motions entirely.

“What are you doing here, Minho? Yoongi will kill you with his bare hands if he sees you, no matter if we are in a hospital or not.” Jimin said, mumbling to the other man quietly. He didn’t want to draw attention to the fact that he was talking to someone out of his friend group (and it’s not like he was introverted, he just didn’t have too many friends outside of his closest six. It was almost rare to see Jimin hanging out casually with someone who wasn’t one of them).

“We need to talk, Jiminie.” Minho said, using the younger man’s nickname, and Jimin had to keep himself from doing anything stupid at the way his name rolled off the other man’s tongue. God, he  _ hated _ how Minho made him feel sometimes. They locked eyes for a long moment before Jimin nodded jerkily, letting out a quiet sigh.

“Fine. But not here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment and let me know if you like this or not!


End file.
